happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chew Said a Mouthful (HTForever333)
Roles Starring *Honey *Lumpy Featuring *Tirek *Giggles *The Mole *Yuleg Appearances *Shakey *Esther *Paddles Plot At a large supermarket-sized candy store, Honey shops to his heart's content, picking up all sorts of sugary treats. He stops in his tracks, however, when his eyes falls upon a honey jawbreaker on a pedestal. He licks it and likes what he tastes, but he ends up breaking his jaw trying to bite it in half. Honey goes to Lumpy, the doctor, who helps out with his teeth and unknowingly wires Honey's jaws shut. He tries eating the jawbreaker again, but he can't get it through the wires clamping his teeth together. At home, Honey attempts to pry his teeth open. He uses a screwdriver, which opens up his teeth slightly enough for him to stick his tongue out. When Honey attempts to open his mouth even more, the screwdriver breaks loose, and as a result, Honey slices off almost half his tongue. In a last ditch effort, Nutty grabs his cable-cutters and begins snipping his wires off. Unfortunately, this causes Honey's already broken jaw to drop, making his mouth bleed profusely. Honey goes back to Lumpy, who drills and locks a mask onto Honey's head, making it next to impossible for him to take it off. Honey's stomach growls, so Lumpy throws an orange in a blender and gives Honey the juice before leaving to play golf. As Lumpy tries to leave the building, his nurse, Giggles, calls him back to place a glass eye in one of Tirek's empty sockets. Upset, Lumpy frustratingly utters some words, puts his golf equipment down, and begins the surgery. Honey tries the orange juice, but it's not sweet enough for him. He tries placing the jawbreaker in the blender, but this causes the glass to break and the jawbreaker to fly out and roll into the hallway. Lumpy drops Tirek's new eye and picks up Honey's jawbreaker by mistake, sticking it into Tirek's eye socket. Noticing there's no pupil on the "eye", Lumpy uses a magic marker to draw one (as well as a French mustache on Tirek's face). Honey, having seen what Lumpy did, takes the gurney Tirek is on and rides out of the hospital, down the road. They hit a bump and Honey falls off the gurney. He looks around and steals The Mole's hot dog stand, causing The Mole to unknowingly stab Yuleg in the head with a ketchup squirter. Tirek begins pulling away from Nutty, so Nutty tries to lighten the load. First, he throws the bucket of hot dog water. The water lands on Rubber, which badly scalds him. Next, Honey gets rid of a couple cans of soda, and one of them is tossed pretty violently. It lands near Shakey, who decides to drink it. But due to the pressure in the can, it explodes when Shakey taps on it, completely destroying his body, leaving nothing but his eyebrows. Lastly, Honey gets rid of the umbrella and throws it away like a javelin. Esther, who's walking on the sidewalk, spots the umbrella. It lands in her mouth, then suddenly, it opens, stretching her mouth, killing her. Nutty finally catches up to Tirek as they enter a junkyard. Honey tries removing the jawbreaker from Toothy's eye socket, just as a confused Tirek wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Honey jumped back on the hot dog cart, he bounces over the pipes while Tirek goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns. The jawbreaker flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Honey runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly his bottom jaw rips off. He looks up, revealing that his lower jaw ripping off was due to a car magnet. Honey tries to jump off, but before he can, the car he's standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing his body, and the only thing preventing him from getting killed is the jawbreaker. Even though he's in great pain and can't even move, Honey still wants to eat the jawbreaker. Suddenly, because of the pressure being put between the car and the magnet, the jawbreaker begins to crack. And before you know it, the jawbreaker breaks apart, crushing what remains of Honey, killing him once and for all. Elsewhere, Lumpy is seen at a golf course. He yells out "Fore!", as he swing his golf club at the glass eye that was suppose to go in Tirek's empty eye socket. Deaths *Yuleg is stabbed in the head by a ketchup squirter. *Shakey is blown up when he opens a severly shaken can of soda. *Esther is killed when an umbrella opens up in her mouth. *Tirek is slammed into a group of pipes, impaling him and shooting his organs and blood through the pipes. *Honey is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes